


Very first meeting

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [28]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new boy at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by The-assbender-whisperer.

Charles was waiting outside the principal's office. He had been called, but Mr Shaw was probably busy : the door was closed and Charles was hearing voices inside. Sitting on a bench, he was looking through the window at the bright blue sky. He startled when the door opened on three people : Mr Shaw, a middle aged woman and a young boy.

"Erik, wait for me. I have some things to discuss with your principal," the woman said.

"Yes, mamma," the boy answered before he sat besides Charles.

Mr Shaw noticed Charles waiting. "Oh, Charles, you're here. I need you to show Erik around while I talk with Mrs Lehnsherr. Thank you." And he closed the door behind them.

"So you're Erik ?" Charles asked, not knowing where to start.

Erik nodded and looked at his shoes. It wasn't going to be easy.

Well, he had something to do. He stood up. "Come, I'll show you the school." And they went together through the hallways.

Charles noticed the weird hat Erik was wearing. Curious, he asked : "What's that on your head ?"

Erik touched the cap. "It's a yarmulke."

"A... yard murky ?"

That made Erik laugh. He had a strong and happy laugh that melted Charles's young heart. "It's also called a kippa, if it's easier for you."

"Why are you wearing a kippa ?"

"Because I'm Jewish." Not knowing if Charles would understand, he explained : "It's my religion."

Charles opened his shirt to show the little cross on his chest. "And I'm a Christian." For an unknown reason, Erik blushed. "I hope we're gonna be friends."

"Most definitely," Erik replied.

He was right.


End file.
